


The End

by LokingMontlife



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Infinity Gems, M/M, Thanos is evil, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokingMontlife/pseuds/LokingMontlife
Summary: Thanos intercepta la nave en busca del Teseracto.-Drabble-





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer mi fic! Espero lo disfruten! Pequeño escrito inspirado al ver el segundo Trailer de Infinity War. Espero lo disfruten. Si tienen alguna idea para algún fanfic no duden en enviarme a mi Tumblr. 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)

Thor lo sabe. Sabe que el final había llegado. Habían pasado tan solo 2 días desde que Asgard cayó y ahora toda la gente que quedaba de lo que antes era una gran ciudad cabía en un barco-nave espacial. Pensó que por fin todo había terminado ahora que Hela estaba muerta La Paz llegaría a Asgard y su gente.

Estaba tan equivocado. Heimdall había sido el primero en verla. Avisando a todos los habitantes que buscarán refugio. Pero ¿A donde irían? Estaban atrapados. Como un pequeño ratón en un laberinto. Eran vulnerables y el lo sabía.

Tenía que pelear contra el enemigo que se encontraba frente ellos. Una explosión fue todo para mandarlo lejos. Los gritos y llantos de los Asgardianos retumbaban en sus oídos. Debía ponerse de pie. Debía proteger a su gente.

“¡Thor!” Bruce miro al dios tendido en el suelo sintiendo un alivio. “Debemos evacuar a la gente” grito.

Thor miro cómo su amigo se alejaba comenzando a reunir gente para llevarlos a las cápsulas de escape. Entonces lo vio.

Un gigante de piel morada se encontraba en lo que antes era su ‘trono’ sonriendo con sorna viendo cómo sus secuaces asesinaban a su gente. Sintiendo el enojo consumirle el cuerpo de lanzo.

Rayos salían de sus manos y ojos. Dispuesto a asesinar al gigante. Propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro el gigante se balanceó pero sin perder el porte. Thor miraba confundido como nadie les prestaba atención. Muy concentrados en cumplir la tarea.

Aniquilar a cualquier ser viviente en la nave. Lanzando rayos y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas Thor luchaba para debilitar al gigante y que terminara con este locura. Pero el gigante ni siquiera se inmutaba a sus golpes. Levantando su puño golpeó el cuerpo del Dios tirándolo al suelo. Thor intento luchar contra el pero el monstruo lo tomó por la nuca alzándolo. Mostrándolo como un trofeo.

Thor vio con terror cómo su gente yacía muerta sobre el largo cuarto. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada. Un rugido de una bestia interrumpió sus pensamientos. Viendo con alivio como Hulk se acercaba decidido a ayudarle el gigante espero. Hulk se lanzó contra su enemigo pero este vio venir su golpe y lo golpeó en el pecho lanzándolo fuera de la nave. Thor vio cómo su única oportunidad de salir ileso se escapa.

Su cuerpo estaba destrozado. Podía sentir la sangre recorrer su rostro. Su cuerpo completo gritaba de dolor y cada vez más sentía como la mano del gigante apretaba su agarre. Cerrando su único ojo suspiro. Les había fallado. Había fallado a su padre. Había condenado a tu gente a la muerte. Thor espero. Esperaba el momento en el que el gigante cerrara su puño y acabara su vida.

Espero.

“Thanos”

‘No. No por favor’

Thor abrió su único ojo viendo con terror cómo su hermano yacía parado enfrente del gigante. El pánico invadió su cuerpo, haciéndolo removerse buscando liberarse del agarre del gigante llamado Thanos.

“Déjalo ir” Loki miraba desafiante al gigante. Pero Thor sabía que estaba aterrado. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

“Loki” La voz gruesa he imponente del gigante resonó. “Pensé que habías muerto. Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí” Thor vio con horror como discípulos de Thanos rodeaban a Loki apuntándoles con sus armas.

“Quisiera decir lo mismo. Pero estaría mintiendo” Thanos río.

Thor miraba con sorpresa cómo su hermano hablaba tan “amigablemente” con el gigante.

“Sabes porque estoy aquí Loki. Vengo por lo que me pertenece” Thor gruño al sentir el agarre apretarse.

Loki hizo amago de acercarse para solo recibir un golpe en el costado tirándolo de rodillas. Loki miraba cómo desesperación cómo Thanos tenía a su hermano.

“Dame el Teseracto. Y los dejare libres a ti y a tu hermano” prometió.

“Pierdes tu tiempo el Teseracto fue destruido cuando Surtur destruyó Asgard” ahora era turno de Thor burlarse. Pero su momento no duró mucho.

Thanos lo levantó con facilidad quedando cara a cara. “Eso te hizo creer. Pero el Teseracto está en esta nave” moviéndolo como un títere Thanos le hizo mirar a su hermano. Thor miro confundido. Y entonces lo entendió. Loki había tomando el Teseracto y por eso había escapado del fuego que consumió Asgard.

“¡NO LOKI! No dejes que lo tenga” grito. Thanos lo golpeó haciendo callar.

Thor vio cómo Loki dudaba. Sabía que Loki intentaría salvarlo pero también sabían que Thanos no los debería irse con vida.

“Última oportunidad” dijo el gigante. Loki pensó en la opción de transportarse a un lado de Thanos y tomar a Thor haciéndolos desaparecer. Escapando del peligro. Pero sabía que era inútil. Thanos los encontraría tarde o temprano. Estaba cansado.

Cansado de huir. Cansado de tener que empezar de nuevo. Cansado de traicionar a la única persona que amaba. Loki vio con tristeza a su hermano. Con un ademán la gema azul apareció en su mano. Apretándolo con sus dedos hablo.

“Suelta primero a mi hermano Thanos” ordenó. Thanos sonrió soltando al semi inconsciente Thor.

Loki suspiro aliviado. Caminando lentamente hasta el gigante alzando el cubo. Thanos miro con deseo el artefacto tomándolo en sus manos. Mirándolo con avaricia lo aplasto. Rompiendo el cubo dejando solamente la gema del espacio. Tomando entre sus grandes dedos la incrustó en el guante sintiendo un incontable poder recorrerle su cuerpo.

Thanos miro a su fiel seguidor. Loki podía haberle perdido la gema de la mente pero le había indicado donde se encontraba del tiempo. Sin decir nada más Thanos se dio la vuelta.

Loki pudo respirar con alivio viendo cómo todos los seguidores de este se retiraban. Cuando solamente quedaban ellos tres Thanos se giró. Loki no tuvo la oportunidad de reaccionar a tiempo Thanos quien le había mentido se giró golpeándolo, lanzándolo al final del cuarto.

El cuerpo de Loki grito de dolor. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en par cuando vio que Thanos se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba. Loki intento ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no respondieron, el miedo lo consumió comenzando a arrastrarse entre los cuerpos y escombros buscando escapar del gigante.

“No huyas rata” Thanos lo alzo de la cabeza. Ahora el se encontraba en el papel de Thor.

Thor se incorporó con dolor. Tambaleándose se dirigió hasta donde Thanos y Loki se encontraban. Dispuesto a entregar su vida a cambio por la de su hermano.

“Tu vendrás conmigo. Y verás como destruyo el universo y con ello a tu hermano” sin soltarlo Thanos se dirigió a Thor tomándolo del cuerpo. “Despídete de tu hermano”

‘NO’ Thor y Loki gritaron a la vez. Loki vio cómo Thanos lanzaba a Thor fuera de la nave dejando caer al vacío de la galaxia.

Thor grito al ver cómo el gigante se quedaba con su hermano. Ahogó un grito de impotencia viendo cómo cada vez se alejaba de la nave. Dejando atrás a la persona a la cual le había entregado su corazón hacia tan solo 2 días antes.

‘Te abrazaría su tan solo estuvieras aquí’ dijo mirando el reflejo de su hermano en el espejo. Tomando un objeto lo lanzó contra la ilusión.

‘Estoy aquí’

Sonriendo y sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro cayó.

Lágrimas adornaron sus ojos verdes viendo como su hermano se alejaba una vez más de él. Su corazón se estrujó. Lo había perdido todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejen sus comentarios y kudos si les gusto! 
> 
> Sígueme! Mándenme prompts!   
> [ lokingmontlife](http://lokingmontlife.tumblr.com)


End file.
